A day in the life of
by imnodoctor
Summary: Azusa needs to find new members for the Light Music Club, but at what cost?  Azusa/Saitou.  Limey


Azusa stopped to open the door to the Light Music Club when she heard a noise from inside. Classes had just ended, and she had sprint over to the room to tidy up things before the new students would be milling about again, looking at different club room activities. If new students are actually going to be observing the Light Music Club, they were going to see a group of friends rocking out in a pristine club room! But this noise…sounded too heavy to be music. It sounded like someone was…moving furniture. Azusa hesitated a bit, but decided that whatever it was, she had chores that needed to be done and opened door.

Inside a blonde girl was indeed moving furniture. Not stealing, but relocating without explicit consent of the room's owners. Stealing was wrong. The young girl, Saitou Sumire, was on attempt number 4 of her covert mission – retrieving her sponsor's tea set. She had promised Tsumugi, the daughter of the household where she was currently staying, that she would retrieve said tea set without a scratch. As this was mission four, the plan obviously had flaws. Such as the fact the piece weighed twice as much as she, and that apparently this club room and tea set appeared to be in use. In fact, it seemed one of the current owners had just appeared and was gawking at her.

"Ah, sorry! I'm just trying to retrieve this tea set for someone!" Saitou blurted out, fearing she had been caught red-handed yet again.

Azusa sighed. "I know, you've said that before. But why exactly is it necessary for you to move it on your own? If you really wanted it, you'd need to hire a crew of people." Saitou's eyes went wide as the realization hit her – this was an impossible task. No wonder someone like herself couldn't complete it on her first attempt! She sighed, and sat down at the table. Azusa, smiling at her success in saving the Light Music Club's main attraction, sat down across from her.

"Your name is Sumire right? Saitou Sumire?" Azusa gently inquired.

"Y-Yes…I'm very sorry, I don't normally try and take things without asking," Saitou mumbled apologetically. "I was asked by someone who is a dear friend of mine to retrieve the tea set. She said it was very important and I was the only one she could trust with it."

Azusa bristled at the thought Mugi would try to deprive the Light Music Club of tea. Even though it would result in an increased amount of practice hours, both Jun and Ui's memberships were delicately tied to that tea set. It was a necessary evil in Azusa's mind.

"If it's that important to her, maybe you should just leave it here to avoid damaging it. That way you could join the club and watch over it. I mean, if you were looking to join a club." Azusa said, trying to maintain an aura of prestige despite her nervousness. "Most of our members graduated last year, so we're looking for some new people. Do you play any instruments?"

"Well, I can play the harp."

An awkward silence washed over the room as Azusa envisioned a harp part for Fuwa Fuwa Time.

"Um, well, we play mostly keiongaku. Do you play anything that could work with that?"

"I can play the keyboard a little bit. I took lessons over the summer."

As Azusa's face lit up, Saitou began to feel embarrassed. "I mean I'm not that great at the keyboard, but I might be able to get better if I put some time into it." Saitou said, clearly feeling her harp skills were being unfairly neglected. Though if that summer of piano made it so she didn't have to risk her life moving a gigantic tea set, maybe it was worth it.

"That's no problem at all! Previous members have joined with no musical experience at all!" Azusa exclaimed. "In fact, our best guitarist had never played before she joined. You would fit right in with Houkago Tea Time!"

""Tea…Time?" Saitou said with a completely straight face.

"Oh, that's just…well, we didn't know what to call ourselves for our performances, so our advisor kind of made that up on the spot." Azusa's cheeks began to take on some rouge as she realized just how pathetic that name actually sounded.

"You guys must really love the tea set then," Saitou said as she smiled sweetly. Azusa's cheeks got even redder as she gazed at Saitou's smile. Clearly this girl had some sort of European heritage like Tsumugi. Probably even royalty with how she looked. Azusa had always been intimidated by the appearance of her seniors, notably Mio and Mugi, but she chalked it up to the age difference. Yet here was this girl two years her junior who could probably but her old band mates to shame in a beauty contest. Azusa felt like her nose was about to start bleeding…

"Do you think I could maybe hear something of yours before I sign up? I'd really like to know how much I'd have to improve in order to perform with you all."

"Sure, I can play you a quick guitar solo before the club activities start." Azusa had brought her guitar to show off for the new students anyway, so it was probably a good idea to warm up. Still blushing, she got up to plug her guitar into her amp and make sure everything was functioning properly. She never had stage fright to the extent Mio had, but performing for this new girl started to ramp up her performance anxiety. Not only did she need to impress this pretty girl for her psyche, she needed to secure her as the fourth and final member of HTTv2, soon to be renamed.

Azusa strummed out the same riff she had played for her Light Music Club audition. Last time it worked like a charm. She muted her strings and looked up, hopeful that her amazing solo skills would pay off yet again.

Instead of the shock and awe looks she received the first time, Azusa looked up to find Saitou with redder cheeks then her own. The junior had stars in her eyes to go along with her amazing smile now. Azusa felt like she should say something to break the silence, but the junior did it on her own after recovering from her performance.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Saitou quickly tried to regain some composure.

"I mean, I had no idea that you guys were that talented. I thought it was just a…jam band or something. That was so cool!"

Azusa's pride began to diffuse the anxiety in her limbs, and she smiled as she relaxed her hands and placed her guitar down.

"So, do you think you'd want to join our club?

Saitou hmm'ed a little bit. Clearly she had been taken by the performance, but something wasn't right. Azusa started to grow a bit nervous at the young girl's apprehension. Was she now too intimidated to join a band with someone of her talent? Maybe she should try slowing it down a little so as not to scare off any more potential freshmen…

"I'll join. But I have one request first. It's something I've wanted to do since my first day at this school. If you allow me to do this one thing, I promise to join the Light Music Club."

"Sure, anything you want!" Azusa said enthusiastically, unaware that she may have put HTT's prized tea set up for grabs.

Saitou got up from her chair and went across the room towards Azusa. She walked up in front of her and stopped. Azusa started to get a little unnerved, either due to the close proximity to the blond or the fact that this girl two years her junior was a few inches taller than her.

"So I have your permission?" Saitou asked calmly.

"Y..Yes." Saitou was definitely invading her personal space now. Azusa could feel the other girl's breath on her face. She could see the puddles she called eyes, framed by the lightest blond hair this side of the Pacific. Her body's flight or fight response was paralyzed, and all she could do was stare right back at Saitou while uttering one syllable words.

Saitou's smile grew mischievous. She raised a hand to Azusa's head and cupped it, then slowly began to close the distance between their mouths. Azusa's eyes grew wide, but she remained silent. The moment Saitou's lips connected with hers, her eyes slammed shut as she tried to process everything she was feeling. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen was kissing her completely out of the blue, what if Ui and Jun saw this and told Yui, why did it matter if Yui kne-oh god I can feel her tongue.

Saitou's tongue gently caressed Azusa's lips, trying to yield a reaction from the girl. Azusa unconsciously let out a moan and parted her lips, giving Saitou access to her. The blond girl took the lead, and began exploring the contours of her mouth while pushing their bodies together. Saitou's knee brushed gently against Azusa's crotch while the older girl tried her best to take continuous breaths through her nose. Azusa gently tried returning Saitou's motions with her tongue, and started fighting for control over the younger girl. Surprised by Azusa's sudden courage, Saitou let her take control. The two continued making out while gently exploring each other with their hands, when Saitou gently ran cupped Azusa's right breast, kneading it softly. She gave her nipple a quick squeeze as their mouths parted. They stared at each other for a moment, both a little shocked at what just happened. Saitou quickly straightened her clothes, and smiled at Azusa.

"It's a deal" she said quietly, winking at Azusa.

"Wha…What?" Azusa fumbled for a reply.

"I'll see you tomorrow for practice. I know the freshmen are supposed to be interviewing for clubs today, so I won't keep you all to myself for now." Saitou walked back to the table to pick up her bags, as Azusa still stood dumbstruck, her heart threatening to break her rib cage. She could only mumble a few agreements as Saitou gracefully exited the club room.

Azusa slid down to her knees, shocked at what just happened. The Light Music club had a new member, but she was more confused about its future than ever. Even the arrival of Ui and Jun could do little to bring her out of her stupor, and the rest of the day remained a daze. Who exactly was this girl, and how the hell could she kiss so well?

* * *

><p>"Ojou-sama?"<p>

"Yes, dear?"

"In the end, I got something better than a tea set"

* * *

><p>I'm planning on doing something like this for every member of HTT, but I'm sure I'll be lazy enough to forgetprocrastinate. Read and review please! This is my first time writing any lime-y action also, so be nice :P

The good thing about new characters is that it's impossible to be too OOC with them.


End file.
